


Bifrost

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [41]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M, Party, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky and Steve like the looks of this winter ale.





	Bifrost

Bucky and Steve are preparing to enjoy a good, dark solstice with some ale hopefully fit for Asgardians.  

 

"We should bring this to Thor and Loki's party this weekend." 

"Maybe Loki can give it a kick..." 

"Good idea! No harm in trying!" 


End file.
